love games
by nani04
Summary: this story is mainly about fighting and love and lies between people   I SUCk at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mickie POV

I just got called to the smackdown mangers office I wonder what she wants. Saying she never puts me to wrestle, she's always putting Kelly ,Candice ,Eve ,and little girls like the rookie aj. The only thing people see them as is a pair of boobs and flat ass .They cant even fight just pull hair and scratch ,well here I go.

M-hello Vickie

V-Mickie hello I apologize for not letting you and the other wonderful divas wrestle

M-its fine

V-since these superstars fine you attractive you'll have a story line with a certain suprstar

M-and who will that superstar be

V-you'll find out but he knows who you are and about this story line

M-okay so when will I find out who it is

V-he'll come to you and give you the script

M-okay thank you

V-oh and one more thing you have a royal rumble match tonight to be the #1 contender for the divas and womens and tag team championship so who ever wins has 3 matches on wrestlemainia good luck

M- thank you

wow a romantic story line with a superstar I hope its someone hot like cody ,john,miz or maybe even chris masters

Randy POV

ok im ready I gotta a match against wade for the wwe champion and then off to give the most sexiest and talented diva this script I cant wait to have my lips on her .well it wont be that much fun she'll probably be like the other divas im walking I see her talking to wade I just feel like punting him so hard that his hard flies off his body

Wade POV

W-so are you busy tonight

M-no why

W-I was thinking we should grave something to eat after the show

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder its randy

R-she can't

W-I think she can answer for her self

R-well she'll still say no

M-and why would I say no

R-we have a story line to rehearse

M-oh she didnt tell me anything about rehearsal

R-she told me to tell you

M-ok so what about tomorrow wade

W-sounds good

R-no this whole week is rehearsal

M-are you serious

R-ya so you ready for your match wade

he smacks me on my back

W-ya you ready

R- im always ready to punt and RKO you

M-well good luck wade

she kisses me on my check then my song goes on

Randy POV

that ass why did she kiss him on the check on me

R-what about me im your future boyfriend

M-on tv not reality

R-please you'll give me good luck

M-fine just one

her kiss is so soft and sweet

great im up next I walk to the ring and the bell rings

Nobodies POV

randy close lines wade and does it 2 more time and wade reverses the 3rd close line with a slide gets up and kicks him in the mid section and puts him on the second rope and ddts him,he waits for wade to get up and RKOs him

1...

2...

3...

Your new wwe champion randy orton

what will happen to wade and mickie will they ever get to hang out ?

Was randy lying about the rehearsal ?if yes why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

randy POV

I won yes I knew I was gonna win know time to go get a girl to sleep with

R-hey mickie

M-um hi

R-so how about me and you in my room

M-do I look like a fucking whore to you

R-no

M-so how about you carry along and find a girl on the corner of the street cause I think I'll pass

R-your lost

M-ya a good one and there is no rehearsal

R-ya I know and seems like wade found a date already

M-ok and I don't need a man to make me happy I have myself

R-fine whatever

I guess shes not as esay as I thought but that dosent mean I wont try this is just going to get very intresting and exciting I love a challenge

Mickie POV

I cant believe he tried to sleep with me what a jerk but I have to deal with him for god knows how long but I hope not for long cause I cant stand to see his face know about this script it says hes going to interfer inn my match at wrestle mania my tag team match cause im supposly suppose to win the royal rumble well I hope I do cause I belive I diserve and I really do

Next week on Monday night Raw

I drive to the stadium and hopefully I don't bump into randy I don't want to see him not that he did any thing wrong well its just that I don't like him hes evil but then of course I bump into candice and kelly but I drove with maryse so its 2 on 2(ma is maryse)

C-hey kelly it's the no talent divas

K-ha ha so how does it feel to warm up the benches

C-good one kellz

M-well I if I were you I would spend more time in the gym instead of the corner of the street

Ma-ya and less time having surgery on your breast there big enough ok

M-nice one ryse

I feel a cold hand on my waist its randy

R-hey ladies

C-hi randy

K-hi randy

both-can I feel your abs

R-na so um I see there was an argument here

K-ya this bench warmer was saying ma shit

M-bench warmer hunnie you wont be saying that when me and my partner take those titles away from you

C-and who is your partner its not maryse because your suspended for attacking eve

K-so who mickie

M-you'll find out so how much do you guys get paid

Ma-for the surgery and all that work in corner

K-look piggy james and

C-miss canadian bacon

Both-these babies are real and at least we get the men not the food

M-wow that made no sense

Ma-stupid and stupider

C-what ever we get guys like randy not guys like santino

K-right randy

I turn to face randy and see candice and kelly all over him he pushes them away and wraps his arm around my waist

R-no im intrested in women not little girls

I blush a little

K-we are women look they put up their shirts

R-those are fake im looking for real ones like mickie's

Ma-aww

R-so what do you say me and you a date

M-no

R-still playing hard to get just know that I wont stop trying

M-well then good luck

K-you're an idiot your missing so much fun in the bed with randy

M-you sleep with her im not supprised

R-ya but it was a one time thing and guite frankly its not all that memorable

C-what about that night we had

R-what night

Both-your making a mistake

ya of course they storm of like little girls they are

M-bye sluts have a nice day

R-so why are you playing hard to get

M-im not I just don't like you

R-and why don't you like me

M-cuz you're a jerk asshole player and a cocky son of a bitch

R-oh really

M-yes really

R-well then bye babe

M-don't call me that

R-fine babe

M- I said ...

He kisses me on my check befor I could push him away

M-what is your problem

R-see you later

M-ugh

he leaves

Ma-he so likes you

M-no he does not

Ma-well I know for sure that you like him

M-I do not

Ma-yes you do when your around him you blush

M-I don't

Ma-ya you do its ok to you don't have to hide it

Nobody POV

with legacy

C-hey guys

T-hey

R-hey you guys have match with diva Aj right

C-ya

T-but she sucks

R-then make sure to not tag her in I don't want you losing another match

C-alright

they go to their match it begins

its ted vs jack

ted kicks jack in the stomach they start throwing punches at each other ted puts jack in a head lock he tags in cody they both do a drop kick on him cody does two close lines on him then jack kicks him in the mid section and tags kaitlyn and pushes her in the ring

C-RELAX!

J-thats non of you bussiness

Aj goes in kaitlyn waist no time and does her move and pins her but vickie pulls her leg kaitlyn gets up and slaps her dolph gets in and screams at her ted does dream street on him and pins him jack starts screaming at kaitlyn

J-this all your fault

about to slap her but cody spears hiim

C-you ok kaitlyn

K-ya

Aj helps jack up and kisses him

C-lets go

kaitlyn follows them

backstage

K-hey cody thanks

C-it was nothing big

K-but thank you any ways

C-your welcome

K-wanna grave a bite after the show

C- I can't im busy with legacy sorry

K-oh its ok

C-but thanks for asking

Kaitlin POV

I knew he would regect me im pathetic ugh I cant the fact that guys just regect me that thing that happen in the ring it meant nothing thats what cody said I feel tears come up until I bump into someone with tatoos and a pericing on his lip. CM Punk.

C-oh sorry

K-no its my fault

C-hi im punk well cm punk

K-Im kaitlyn

C-why is a pretty girl like you so down

K-long story

C-do you wanna grave a bite after the show and after I beat the heck out of miz

K-ya sure

C-bye

K-bye

OMG he asked me out he is so cute

K-oh sorry

M-its okay oh your kaitlyn

K-ya

M- hi im mickie

K-nice to meet you

M-um look I have this match in wrestle mania would you like to be my partner

K-me your partner of course

M-ok good

K-thank you so much

M-no I should be the one thanking you

K-well your welcome

M-bye

K-bye

im having the greatest day of my life

Wade POV

I just got in a argument with john but I know who will make my day

W-hey goegeous

M-can I help you

W-actually mickie you can

M-look I have match to get ready for

W-well I'll come out with you

M-its ok you don't have to

W-why so grumpy

M-I say im busy and you find another date wow thats pathetic

W-look im sorry

M-just leave

W-please

M-no I really liked you but now I know how you really are

she leaves

im an idiot why would I chose trish over her

After smack down with kaitlyn and cm punk

Cm-so how do you like the date so far

K- I like it a lot thank you I needed this

Cm-your welcome

K-I got go to the bathroom

while she goes to the bathroom she bumps into someone its cody

K-sorry

C-oh hi

K-hi

C-so you chose punk

K-what

C-your date

K-no were just friends and why are you here

C-im on a friendly date

K-ya sure friendly with who

C-with kelly

K-oh um well I better get going

C-you know I never ment to lie to you I just didnt want to break your heart

K-you didnt break my heart if you had a date already you should've told me instead of lying to my face

C-im sorry I truly am

K-don't worry

C-so friends

K-friends bye

C-bye

she leaves and cody just stares at her leaving

C-im sorry I can't be friends with you I have to be more (whispers)

30 minutes later

K-well thanks for the food and I had a great time

Cm-me to I need to ask you something what are we

K- im not sure

Cm-cause I thought this was a friendly date

K-if thats what you want it to be then it's a friendly date

Cm-ok good so were on the same page

K-ya um goodnight

C-goodnight

lets go to randy and ted

R-yo yo slow down on the beer

T-no im stressed don't you think I get to have some fun

R-ya but dude it was just one fight with her

T-I accused her of something that she probably didnt even do

R-look its Eve all divas are sluts

T-not all

R-well then move on what about beth

T-thats not funny and isn't she dating santino

R-no she dumped him for vladimir

T-oh

R-look I got go

T-where

R-I have a plan

T-for what

R-to get mickie

T-wow dude you really do like her

R-well im not sure

T-you never tried this hard for a girl before not even a diva and what about...

R-don't shut up please don't bring it up im trying to have a good time

T-just end it then

R-I cant

T-fine what ever your decision

R-good now I'll see you tomorrow

T-bye

lets go to kaitlyn and kelly-ke

K-oh hi kelly

Ke-eww rookie

K-excuse me

Ke- I don't talk to rookies

K-well I don't talk to whores

Ke-honnie cody didnt reject me

cody come

C-I didnt reject her

Ke-oh hi baby

C-don't call me that

K-well at least if I spend a night with randy I would make sure he remembered it and the reason punk rejected you was because he is disease free and he would like to keep it that way

Ke-you bitch

C-ok, ok before you girls begin to fight over me lets go kaitlyn

Ke-no your suppose to leave with me

C-I think I chose who I leave with so im leaving with my friend

Ke-well im your friend so lets go

C-ya sure lets go kaitlyn

K-ok

they leave and kelly begins to have a sissy fit

lets go to mickie whos on the phone with wade

M-look what you did was wrong you could've waited till next week

W- im sorry please what about tomorrow I'll make it up

M-you have to give me time to think

W-ok but if you say no can we

she hears her knock on her door

M-hold up someones at my door

w-ok

she opens

M-randy what are you doing here

R-hey gorgeous

M-are you drunk

R-ya

back to the phone

M-wade I'll talk to you later

W-ok

she hangs up

R-why were you talking to wade

M-cause I can

R-no you cant

M-did you come here to give me commands

R-ya now massage my abs

M-no

R-please im stressed and they hurt me badly

M-how did you get hurt

R-they dropped kicked me and im mean they did it with force

M-oh ok not my problem

R-please I'll do anything

M-ok but you have to leave me alone

R-no something else

M-like what

R-I don't know give you money

M-how about humiliate kelly and candice

R-ok fine anything for you babe

M-don't call me that

R-why

M-cause no

R-is wade gonna get mad

M-he's not my boyfriend

R-I never said he was

M-well im just telling you

R-now continue rubbing

she takes off his shirt while she rubs his abs he stares at her and graves her hand and pulls her closer but slowly once their face to face they just stare at each other until her door opens which was wade that just entered the room

What will happen between cody and kaitlyn will he be able to handle just being friends with her ?

Will ted and eve make up?

Does kaitlyn have feelings for cody or punk pr neither ?

What will happen between randy wade and mickie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

to wade and mickie, randy

W-what is he doing here and with out a shirt

M-he just came and we made a deal

W-what kind of deal if you have sex with him he'll give you $100

M-NO!

R-look I came here o ask her to give me a massage and in return I do something for her

M-exactly

W-what in return

M-humiliate kelly and candice

W-ok

R-why do you even care your not her boyfriend

W-and neither are you so you cant come in here asking here to massage your damn abs

R-she said yes she can chose on her own

W-well didnt you sleep with kelly and candice just an hour ago

M-wow thats nice

R-that is true only becuase I was horny and I know you wouldnt do it with me

M-just leave

R-no

M-leave both of you

R-please mickie im sorry

M-why are you sorry we arent dating you didnt cheat on me

R-I know but ...

M-but nothing

W-ya leave

M-you shut up you have no right just coming in my room and what you did was wrong

W-I know but

M-what is up with all these buts just go both of you

they leave right after they leave she begins to cry

Mickie POV

why I am crying is it because of what randy did that really hurt he sleep with the two girls I hate the most. I think it hurt beacuse I know that Im falling for him uh I hate my self for falling for him

NEXT DAY

Nobody POV

with randy and kelly

K-hey handsome thanks for yesterday

R-yea about that

K-yea

R-it wasn't that good

K-well I'll make it good

she takes off her shirt and starts kissing him mickie enters the room

M-oh sorry they told me to tell you that the story line is about to begin

R-wait mickie

M-I gotta go bye

R-no we need to talk

M-about

R-yesterday

M-nothing happen

R-please mickie you cant hide your feelings

M-im not hiding anything

R-mickie im not stupid

M-and neither am I so bye

she leaves

R-ugh mickie

K-so babe shall we continue

R-no I gotta go when I come back you better be gone ok bye

he leaves to mickie's match its mickie vs candice at the announcing table miz and john.m

Mickie close lines candice 2x candice gets up and slaps her 3x mickie gets mad and kicks her in the stomach candice gets up quickly and throws mickie out of the ring miz gets up and goes to mickie he helps her up and helps her in the ring when she gets in the ring she kicks candice in the jaw and pins her

1...

2...

3...

"I hear voices in my head they council me "randy orton comes out and graves a microphone and grabs mickie and candice

R-wow that was an incredible match wasn't it miz and john you see ladies and gentle we have two beautiful woman here the difference is candice is a slut she needs make up and short skirts and belly shirts to look pretty on the other hand mickie she would look beautiful with and with out clothes she dosent need to dress all sluty to impress guys like me its your face your personality and those amazing lips and that smile and the attitude I like about you your no slut

you actually have class unlike candice so candice you can leave the ring now

mickie grabs a microphone

M-what is this about

R-how about you give the wwe champion a kiss

M-no but I could give you a beat down is what I could do

R-see I like that attitude its sexy

M-ok whats going on

randy graves her and kisses her passionately everyone cheers

R-I've always had a thing for you

M-i...I

R-don't say anything

she walks out the ring he follows her

backstage reality

R-hey I like the kiss

M-good for you

R-you mad at me

M-no I just don't care about you

R-no your mad that I sleep with kelly and candice and that you saw me and kelly kissing

M-I could care less

R-your jealous just admit it

M-jealous of what

R-the fact that they kissed me

M-I wouldnt even want to kiss you

R-yea sure you know you like that kiss in the ring

M-I almost puked

R-yea sure

M-I really almost did

R-ok I believe you

M-I don't have time for your stupidity bye

R-bye babe

with aj and kaitlyn

A-look kailtyn just cause you have cody dosent mean your cool

K-cool? That is pathetic

A-what ever at least I get dolph

K-wait didn't he lose to santino

A-yea but jack distracted him

K-no he betrayed his own friend

cm punk comes

Cm-hey best friend

he hugs kaitlyn

K-hey

A-hi punk

Cm-hey don't you have a match against beth to get ready for

A-yea but im gonna win that match

K-look kelly and candice aren't always gonna have your back and neither is dolph

A-yes they will their my best friends

Cm-they are I thought you were like a new alicia they used her to win matches but she was never their friend

A-shut up you now nothing about friends

she leaves cody comes and hugs kaitlyn

C-hey wish me luck on my match

Cm-against me

C-yea so you miss me

K-not much

cody puts a mad face on

K-just kidding relax

Cm-alright I gotta go kaitlyn bye

K-bye (they hug)

C-so whats up with you and punk

K-nothing why

C-just asking

K-so whats up with you and natalya

C-nothing why

K-just asking

C-your really pretty

K-thank you and your handsome

C-you mean dashing

K-yea sure

C-well natalya said I was dashing

K-so there is something going on between you to

C-yea maybe

K-are you guys a couple

C-I sort of like her

K-aww you guys would make an adorable couple

C-we would

K-yea

C-oh um well people say her and tyson make a cute couple

K-well I never seen them together I gotta go

C-where

K-to the ring

C-you gonna go out to watch my match

K-I have a romance line with punk

C-wait what

K-me and punk romance line

C-oh so then lets go

they go to gorilla position

C-ok here I go

K-good luck

C-thanks babe

K-excuse me

C-just kidding

K-good natalya could get jealous

C-she dosent like me

K-I'll ask her

C-no I like some one already

K-who who

C-you don't know her

K-so just tell me

C-its Aj

K-oh

how will kaitlyn react to cody's new crush

will mickie ever forgive randy will she fall even more in love with him


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie POV

I cant take this anymore he is so annoying ugh I just feel like smacking him sometimes the way he looks at the divas and how he walks around here thinking he's all it pathetic I know .oh great wade is calling me, should I pick up or just leave it to go to voice mail.

M-hello

W-mickie finally you pick up

M-well what do you want

W-we need to talk

M-no

W-please im sorry

M-no you basically called me a slut the other night

W-no I was just mad that you and randy were hanging out

M-so you were like jealous

W-well yea

M-I still don't forgive you bye

I hang up ugh he was jealous im hungry what should I eat im going to the bakery oh great there he is wade I leave before he sees me and bump into the last person I want to be with

R-hey beautiful

M-hi randy

R-so what are you running from

M-nothing

R-im guessing you just saw wade and candice

M-what

R-wade ,candice

M-oh I didnt see them

R-ya sure

M-I gotta go

R-mickie

M-ya

R-you still mad at me

M-yes bye

R-wait can I at least walk you home

I see wade exit the bakery

M-yea

R-really

M-yea

R-well um is it alright if we talk about the other night

M-no

R-why not

M-cause no

R-you cant keep hiding what you feel

M-im not

I turn to my left and see wade and candice kissing and entering the elavator but what ever I don't care

R-well here's your room

M-thanks

I open my door

R-mickie

M-yes randy

he kisses me then I begin to give in after a few minutes I push away

M-I think I should ...

R-go yea um this whole thing was an accident ok I think its best if we just see each other for business only ok im sorry

M-um ok thats fine...(I felt my heart sink)

R-I think I should go bye

M-bye

he leaves he kissed me, how could he say that someone knocks on my door

M-yes ...oh wade hi

W-hey I saw you with randy

M-yea and

W-and I saw everything

M-why do you care you have candice right

W-look that meant nothing at all

M-well it sure didnt look like it

W-fine whatever

M-ok bye

I slam the door

ugh how could he just come saying oh I saw everything

yea and I saw everything

Kaitlin POV

how could he like aj she's so aj he said they were nothing that she was pathetic well you know what I don't care its his life let him mess it up im his friend his best friend I should except it I get a text from vickie gurrero

"sorry for texting you during your break but meet me in my office"

I reply"its ok I'll meet you there"

once I get there I see maxine ugh, cm punk, and johnny curtis

K-hi

V-hello have a seat

I sit down

V-look there is gonna be a story line concerning all 4 of you

M-well what is it about

V-love

K-um wow

C-ok thats it

V-yea

J-alright so which one is mine

V-you'll find out

At the raw studium

nobody POV

with mickie at the board of matches some one taps her

its drew mcintyre

D-hey

M-oh hi back from suspension

D-yea

M-so you have a match

D-no but they already put me in a story line

M-wow with who

D-I cant say

M-ok fine what ever (joking )

they start walking together and talking

M-wow really I didn't know

D-yea we'll it was kinda crazy um I gotta go find punk talk later

M-ok bye

D-bye

CM Punk POV

where the heck is aj I need to talk to her

Cm-hey nat

N-oh hi punk

Cm-I was kinda hoping if you saw aj

N-no why

Cm-its nothing thanks

(She leaves, he bumps into drew)

Cm-hey man you back already

D-yea they already put me in a story line with randy ,candice, and mickie, wade and stacy

Cm-love line

D-yea I've never been a romance story line

Cm-sometimes it gets personal so be careful

D-

Cm-damn his lucky

D-I know right um look I gotta go see you around

Cm-alright bye

(he leaves)

nobody POV

In the ring randy

R-hello ladies and gentle men I don't know today I feel like giving so gentle men Im gonna give you the first lingerie contest

Fans-WO

R-first up the bella twins

(The bellas come out wearing a black and red braw and pantie)

R-next maxine

(wearing pink ,black and white polka dot suit)

R-next natalya

(wearing pink suit)

R-next kelly

(wearing pink suit as well)

R-next stacy

(wearing white one piece)

R-next Candice

(wearing bage two piece)

R-last but definitely not least Mickie james

(wearing mini shorts and a tang top, she enters the ring randy looks at her confused because of what she's wearing)

R-ok lets start

(twins step up to him and dance around him and rub against him they finish)

(then maxine steps up and flips her hair and dances all over him she places his hand her waist and keeps dancing then finish next natalya takes off her skirt throws it to the crowd and dances then finish next kelly she puts her leg on his shoulder then puts it down and continues dancing finish next stacy she smacks her own butt and bounces it up and down next candice pushes her self close to him so that there was no more room between them and dances to finish it off she kisses him)

R-so mickie your up lets see

(she skakes her head and gets out the ring walking backstage but before she was able to reach backstage randy grabs her hand and puts her on his shoulder puts her in the ring )

R-all divas must participate

(she graves a microphone)

M-there is no way in hell im stripping for you

(He shoves her softly to the corner)

R- I always get what I want

M-well this is the first time you don't

(he unbuttons her shorts)

M-what are you doing

R-come on mickie

(She pushes him and trys to walk out the ring but he graves her and trys to take off her shirt but drew comes running down to the ring and begins to beat up randy . They begin to throw punches at each other referres come to separate them)

D-don't ever touch her like that lets go micks

they leave the ring to backstage

M-so your in my story line

D-yea suprised

M-no not really

randy comes and pushes drew

R-what the fuck

D-what?

R-you coming out there attacking me!

D-if you didnt know im in the story line

R-oh ok well then you better watch yourself

randy says in his ear

R-I don't want to see you touching what belongs to me or I'll beat the heck out of you

D-what are you talking about

R-you'll find out

he leaves

M-you ok

D-yea he just said I don't wanna see you touching whats mine or I'll beat the heck out of you

M-hes a jerk just ignore him

At the ring kaitlyn vs maxine

Kaitlyn dropkicks Maxine into the turnbuckle. She slams Maxines head into the second corner post, before dragging her to the center of the ring and dropping her with a body slamKaitlyn proceeds to plant her with a leg drop, until locking her legs into a submission hold as Maxine tries to fight out. The Queen of Mean uniquely backs Kaitlyn up into a pinning comination of her own for a two count, which also aids her in breaking the leg lock submission. Once at a vertical base, Maxine charges off the ropes with a sick boot to the face for a two count while Maxine continues to go for failed pin attempts.

An irish whip attempt by Maxine is soon countered into a backbreaker by Kaitlyn for a two count, as the NXT Season Three Winner just proceeds to beat on the skull of her opponent. Maxine then boots Kaitlyn in the face and charges forward with a running fist to the chest for another near fall. After some struggle, Kaitlyn fights out and Maxine is forced to break the hold. Kaitlyn then locks in a full nelson and drops it into a bomb style version! From there, she flips Maxine over into a pin for the victory! Kaitlyn then celebrates her win, as Maxine rolls outside the ring and looks quite they hear johnny curtis song start. He comes in the ring .

J-congrates kait

K-its kaitlyn

J-oh im sorry kaitlyn and hello maxine I was wondering if you two would watch my match and see how badly I will destroy evan bourn

M-of course I would

K-I have better thing to do

J-your lost babe your not worth my time

kaitlyn kicks him in the manly hood and does her move on maxine before she even opened her mouth to say something she then goes backstage very proud of herself


End file.
